


Tentation

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Children, Cookies, Family, Hurt/Comfort, School
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Tentation

Spock vie sur Vulcain, mais il n’est pas entièrement Vulcain. Il ne vie pas sur Terre, pourtant il est un peu Terrien. Son père, un vulcain renommé, exerce une éducation stricte. Sa maman, humaine, est plus laxiste. Son éducation Vulcaine voudrais qu’il étouffe toutes émotions. A cause de son métissage humano-vulcain. Il est souvent utilisé pour des expériences sociales par ses camarades. Sa maman, n’ayant aucune preuve de cela ne peut porter l’affaire devant les professeurs sans recevoir des remarques racistes désobligeantes. Elle cuisine alors des cookies pour son fils adorés. Il ne peut résisté à une telle _tentation_.


End file.
